Payback
by Amina Bella
Summary: Joanne gets Maureen back for something. Not the best title...or story, but there needed to be more Mojo stories.


It was a saturday evening and Joanne was laying on the couch watching tv when Maureen waltzed in. She picked up the remote control that was laying in front of Joanne and changed the station. She walked over to the other couch and sat down. Joanne shot up, propping herself up with her right hand.

"Maureen! I was watching that!" Joanne scolded.

"Well, now I'm watching this." Maureen replied, not taking her eyes off of the tv.

"Change it back!" Joanne yelled.

Maureen just sat there, watching tv, ignorning her girlfriend.

Annoyed, Joanne grabbed a little pillow and flung it at the diva, hitting her in the face, causing her long brown curls to flail in the air. She blew a few strands out of her face and slowly brought her gaze to Joanne.

"Change it back." Joanne said calmly.

"No! Not after you threw a pillow at me! And plus, my show is on! You know I never miss this!" Maureen said in a raised voice.

"I don't care. I was watching it first, now change it back!"

"No."

"Maureen! I'm going to throw a lamp at you!" Joanne threatened out of anger.

Maureen cracked a smile and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, don't see you doing that." She said, her eyes returning back to the tv.

Joanne reached over and unplugged the lamp from the nightstand and raised it in the air.

"Okay, Mo. I'm asking you one more time before I chuck this lamp at your face." Joanne said softly.

Maureen nervously played with the buttons on the remote. Joanne, seeing that she wasn't going to change the channel, pulled her arm back getting ready to throw it.

"AH! Okay, okay!" Maureen yelled changing it back to what Joanne was watching.

Joanne gave a pleased smile, sat down the lamp and layed back down on the couch. Maureen huffed and fell back against the couch, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will you please hand me the remote?" Joanne asked, leaning up and sticking her hand out towards Maureen. The diva slapped the remote in her hand and fell back against the couch again.

A few minutes later, Maureen stood up and quietly tip-toed to behind the couch where the lawyer was laying; Joanne not even noticing that she moved. She leaped over the couch and landed on top of Joanne. Joanne gave a loud scream. Maureen laughed as she swiftly grabbed the remote and tried to make a run for it. But, before she even made it off the couch Joanne had grabbed her by the upper arm causing them both to tumble to the ground, Maureen falling first. Joanne straddled her girlfriend and pinned her arms above her head.

"Ohh, too slow, babe. Too slow." Joanne taunted.

Maureen bucked her hips and wiggled her body in hopes of knocking Joanne off or getting free. Joanne smirked.

"Jo, get off of me!" Maureen grunted, still trying to get free.

"Oh, now why would I wanna go and do that?" Joanne asked.

"Because you're heavy and squishing my insides!" Maureen replied. Joanne laughed.

"Oh, really? Because, last night I wasn't heavy. You seemed to enjoy me on you, if I remember correctly." Joanne was now grinning as she made Maureen even more mad.

Maureen stopped moving as she thought of another excuse.

"I have an itch and I can't scratch it. Just let go of one of my hands." She lied, giving a pout.

"Where? I'll scratch it for you." Joanne offered.

Maureen was now turning red, she hated being held down, unless it was in a sexual way. She started to wiggle her body again and kicked her feet. After a few minutes, Maureen got tired and stopped.

"Just let me up. I won't try to take the remote, I promise." Maureen said out of breath another pout spreading across her lips.

Joanne looked down at her, she was getting sick of holding Maureen's arms down so she decided to get up. "Alright. But try any more funny stuff and you're going down again." Joanne said playfully as she let go of Maureen's arms. Just as she did so, Maureen grabbed Joanne's wrists and flipped them over so that she was on top.

"HA!" Maureen laughed as she held Joanne's arms over her head, and used her right hand to grab the remote and change the channel.

"You are such a bitch." Joanne laughed, not bothering trying to get free. Maureen just smiled.

"I'm a bitch?" She asked asked as she sat the remote down and started to tickle the lawyer. Joanne giggled madly, thrashing around.

"Stop! I'm not kidding, Mo, stop!" Joanne tried to be serious but couldn't stop laughing. She hated being tickled and she knew Maureen knew that. Just like she knew Maureen hated being held down.

After a few seconds of tickeling, Joanne started coughing from laughing so hard. "Maureen, stop I can't breathe!" Joanne managed to say through her coughs.

"You're such a faker." Maureen said, now tickling under her exposed arm. She quickly stopped when she saw Joanne's face get really red and tears started to form in her eyes. She quickly let go of her arms and got off of her.

"Oh my God! Pookie, are you okay?" The diva asked quickly, helping Joanne up so she could breathe better. As soon as Joanne got up she rolled on top of Maureen and straddled her, lacing their fingers together.

"You're right. I am a faker." Joanne smirked.

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes. "Bitch."

Joanne smiled wide down at her girlfriend. "Do you want to get up?"

Maureen nodded.

"Ah, well too bad." Joanne whispered, leanning down to kiss her on the lips. After the kiss ended, Maureen looked over at the clock and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure both of our shows are over now. So, will you please let me up?" The diva asked, wiggiling her arms.

Joanne removed her grip from her girlfriends arms and sat up, still stradling her. Maureen let out a relieved sigh, and rubbed her wrists, like she had just had hand-cuffs taken off of her.

"Drama queen." Joanne snickered as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Maureen jumped up and grabbed the nearest thing near her, which was Joanne's book and threw it towards Joanne, smacking her dead in the face.

"Thats for throwing a pillow at my face"! Maureen screamed, running away knowing that Joanne was going to go after her. Maureen ran down the hallway and stopped when she didn't hear Joanne behind her. With a confused look on her face, she slowly walked down the hallway, seeing Joanne in the kitchen making a drink.

"Aren't you going to get me back?" Maureen asked, a little disappointed that Joanne wasn't playing anymore.

"Oh, I'm going to get you back. But, it'll be when you least expect it." Joanne calmy explained, as she picked up her drink and walked into the living room.

"Care to join me for a little television?" The lawyer asked, before taking a sip of her drink, not making eye contact with Maureen.

Maureen looked around nervously. "Um, no, I think I'm going to go get a shower." She knew Joanne was up to something, and wasn't going to stick around and let her get her back.

"Oh, that sounds nice, I'll join you." Joanne sat down her drink and stood up, walking over to her girlfriend.

"NO! No..no, that's okay. You just sit and watch tv.." Maureen studdered, not wanting Joanne to get her back in the shower.

Joanne crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked, knowing that this was all getting to her head.

"I'm not gunna like...slam your head against the wall or anything, Mo. I told you I'd get you when you least expect it. You're expecting it now, therefore, I won't be getting you back. Alright?"

Maureen stared at the lawyer, not totally trusting her. "Nope. I'm showering alone."

Joanne couldn't help but smile. "Okay, no shower sex for you then." She winked and walked back to the couch sitting down, trying not to laugh.

"Oh whatever! You weren't going to have sex with me, you were going to hold me down and rub shampoo in my eyes are something!"

Joanne turned her head to look at her. "I was not. I was just making you think I was going to get you back." Joanne explained calmly. "Because I know if I got you back, you'd get me back, and this would never end. But that's cool. You go shower alone. I'll just sit here and watch me some tv."

Maureen stood there and stared at her with wide eyes. "Well that was mean."

Joanne just flashed her a wide smile and returned her attention back to the t.v.

"Okay, well since I know you won't get me back, lets go have shower sex!"

Joanne just shook her head. "Nope. You're on your own, kiddo."

Maureen huffed and turned to walk away, she got half way down the hallway and stopped.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Realizing something, turning around and walking quickly back to Joanne. "Is this your way of getting back at me?!"

Joanne pretended she didn't know what she was talking about. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"You just said all of that to make me think you weren't going to get me back, but you're really getting me back by saying you weren't going to get me back...and by not having shower sex with me!"

Joanne slowly turned her head and grinned at Maureen.

"You learn well, little grasshopper."

---

**I had this written a long time ago, and I just now found it. It's not that good, but there needed to be more Mojo stories, so here it is. lol**


End file.
